


Siren's Song

by RikkuShinra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Curiosity, F/F, Lesbians, MerMay 2019, Pirates, im so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: One shot- Cindy partakes in her first Siren Song, luring the crew of theHighwindto a horrible fate.





	Siren's Song

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write a marmaid fic for so long. So here is my take on it.

“I want that booty!” Cindy stops her serenade, her wet locks clinging to her face in waves as rivulets of water curve down a path into the blackest of water. Above her, storm clouds gather a perfect setting for luring in an unsuspecting crew of seamen. “Let go of me, Wedge!”

“Lady A, it’s a siren song.” Cotton cloth stick out from the man’s ears, beeswax lining the otherwise dry cloth. “Don’t be daft woman, you’ll die in these waters.”

For a moment Aranea calms, takes a deep breath, and rights her outfit, smoothing a hand down the fine lines of her corset, then her tights. Wedge isn’t fooled, but that doesn’t matter seconds later as a boot heel comes down over the tips of his toes and he lets out an unmanly screech. In the dim lamplight the siren sinks back, this woman is as wild as the storm that brews in the north ready to batter the ship, but its her gaze, hungry and wanting so sure that she will get to Cindy that propels the young mermaid backward and low to only show the green of her eyes and allow her golden waves to fan around her. She’s heard tales of women like this one, power and headstrong and as the Prince’s best friend states ‘they don’t need any man’.

This is the first time Cindy has ever seen one and while she’s scared from such a desperate reaction that this Capitan is lashing out at her crew, it's intriguing. Normally the men just fall over themselves trying to get into the chilling grip of Etro. Over his shoulder Wedge shouts a short blond appearing at his side. Between them, they talk in a language Cindy doesn’t understand, but the young man turns to shout at the crew.

“Cin,” she glances to the side, Prompto slowly comes up beside her. This isn’t’ the first time she has partaken in the Siren Song, but it is the first time she has actively participated. She insisted on going alone, against her Pap’s wishes, so she brought Prompto, who brought Noctis, and Ignis and Gladio along to guard her. Not that she has much to worry about, she’s far stronger than any of them.

Behind her Noctis munches on a fish, “are you going to try again?” Thunder cracks overhead, lightning streaking across the sky. All sounds on the boat cease the crew looking directly at the pod of five.

“Shiva’s pert arse. There are five of them.” One of the men that had struggled to hold their Captain back whispered, awed.

The Captain glowers, her head clearing in the silence and she leans down, her men crowding to ensure she doesn’t go jumping off the starboard. The man known as Wedge lifts a reflective lantern into the air allowing it to shine out into the midnight waters. “Well, look at that.” Heavy rain begins to patter the water, ripples growing as the rain picks up. The five merpeople watch as the crew rushes to ready the ship, but it is too late and for a moment Cindy feels bad, it's her song that has damned these people. It’s her song that will feed the rest of their pod.

They follow the chaos in the storm, the Prince’s guard swarming the wreckage foraging for odd trinkets, weapons, and the drowning. As she swims through the wreckage, Cindy keeps an eye out for the strange woman, even the men that refused her song. She wants to know more about this creature, sees if the stories are true.

“She’s not here.” Gladio stops her search, “a hand full managed to make it to shore. Let the birds have them.” The seagulls that love to swoop down and peck at the legions of merpeople when they bask in the waters of Caem, perched on rocks and in the shallows. Those that don’t make it will be more than enough to feed the entire pod. “You did great.” Gladio pats her shoulder and swims off, over to his sister a pretty girl with a black and redfin that trails around her.

Starting again, Cindy swims to the tumultuous waters above, the suns first rays peaking through the fading storm clouds. Along the coastline, the last few crew members pull cargo and crates onto the sandy shores. The Captain sits along black rocks her hair missing and her hair clinging to her face. Cindy has seen captains that have lived through other hellish nights, they cry and beg for mercy, for Etro to take them. But she does not. As if sensing Cindy’s presence, the woman stands to pick up a rough rock.

“I’ll kill you!” She shouts and lobs the rock into the bay. “I’ll hunt you down and turn you into caviar your insufferable beast!”

“Lady Aranea!” The young blond from before struggles to get to her before she’s jumping into the water. He groans loudly, he’s just as miserable and now the captain has gone into the very waters that had taken their crew and their ship. Aranea paddles out into the sea where the plate drops into a black abyss below. Cindy is safe out here, no human would dare to journey any further, this time she doesn’t hide her face.

The woman lifts one hand out of the water, “I’ll see you strung up on my bow if it’s the last thing I do.” With a vicious growl, she sends a wave of water towards Cindy’s face. Obviously, it’s a threat, but it's lost on her. Behind her the water bobbles the pod breaking the surface to glare at the woman, she doesn’t back down. “One day sugar,” she whispers, hatred and disgust burning into Cindy’s soul.

One day they will meet again, under different circumstances. With different results.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is. It poop.


End file.
